Matsuo Taiki
Matsuo Taiki (松尾 大輝) is the offspring of the pervious Akumakage and Tenjin Hyūga. He is the current Akumakage of Seishingakure and leader of the Heavenly Demon Sect (天魔宗, Tenmashū). Background Childhood G.R.A.V Akumakage Personality Matsuo is known to have a relaxed voice, and a carefree and emotionless look on his face. In serious situations, however, he is shown to have a very stern and intense look. He is calm in most situations. Matsuo doesn't show signs of arrogance, and fully justified any statements he made about his power, even complimenting his opponents at times on their abilities. His naturally calm attitude is used to his advantage in battle, as it becomes easier for him to maintain his composure to stay focused on the situation at hand, and ultimately notice everything around him. As a result, he can quickly adjust to any situation to make keen and thought-out decisions, allowing him to stay steps ahead of his opponents. He has an impressive intelligence, and is very wise. He is exceedingly sharp and observant to any situation at hand, as he is rarely surprised or caught off guard. He also displays great intuition, as he is almost never deceived and even then almost instantly realized the truth. He only showed surprise when opponents proved more powerful or skilled than he had expected, and even then he doesn't lose his composure. Appearance Abilities Chakra Reserves and Control Byakugan Inherited from his father, Tenjin Hyūga, Matsuo possess the kekkei genkai of the Hyūga Clan the Byakugan. However, unlike his father and other Hyūga members, his eyes appear like any other and only becomes featureless when his byakugan is activate. Despite being a "half-blood", Matsuo is stated as having great skill in using the clan's eye. Like most users of the Byakugan, he has an almost 360-degree field of vision, except for a small blindspot at the back of the neck and takes extra caution in working around it. While the Byakugan naturally has only a 50 meter field of vision, with his training he is able to increase the range of its sight several times over, to around 500 meters. Unlike other Hyūga, Matsuo has divided his Byakugan into two different aspect Yin and Yang. *'Yin Byakugan': The yin aspect of his baykaugn, takes the principals and teachings of Inkō. When active, his byakugan gives off a black glow. Matsuo stated that this represents the Spiritual aspects of the world. With it, Matsuo is able to see into the spiritual world. In addition to being able to see into the spiritual world, he is able to see the spiritual energy of another. With the ability to see spiritual energy, Matsuo is able to manipulate it. Inkō stated that this is the basic aspect of the Reinōhakke. *'Yang Byakugan': The yang aspect of his baykaugn, takes the principals and teachings of Yōkō . When active, his byakugan gives off a blue glow. Matsuo stated that this represents the Physical aspects of the world. With it, Matsuo is able to see "clearly" see the Physical world as it is. Unlike the, Yin aspect of his Byakugan, the Yang aspect allows him to draw in energy from the world itself. This often destroys the area or object in which he drew the energy form. Yōkō stated that this is the basic and the aspect of the Gentle Fist. Meianryōmen Ninjutsu Nintaijutsu Nature Transformations Spirit Technique Matsuo skill with the clan's Hiden is stated as being on par with that of his mother, even without possessing a God Class Yōkai. Unlike most Taiki members including his mother, Matsuo possess a total of ten Yōkai. Four human type, four animal type, one nature type and one corrupted type, of the ten only three are confirmed to be Nature Class. Of his ten Yōkai, only seven of them are known to be sealed within Yorishiro. While two are sealed within his body and the final having a form of its own. ~Under Construction~ Spirit Merge Spirit Equip Kenjutsu Trivia Category:Male Category:Seishin Ninja Category:Kaiser's Grave Category:Characters